Communication networks such as Ethernet networks can be realized using meshed or ringed network architectures. The mesh/ring nodes often act as user traffic aggregation points. One of the most common requirements of these types of networks is the capability to limit the user data rate on either core network links or access links.
In conventional wired networks, rate limiting is typically done at switching/routing nodes. These nodes, however, tend to use relatively complex rate control mechanisms, and are expensive to implement.
Where wireless communication links are to be used to enable communications between switching/routing nodes in different networks, for example, rate limiting could potentially be applied on the wireless links. This can in some cases eliminate the need for the more complex and expensive switching/routing nodes.
One option for wireless node rate limiting would be to use similar techniques to those applied at nodes in wired communication networks. However, as noted above, these techniques tend to be complex and would therefore require more complicated and expensive equipment at each wireless communication node.
Another type of rate limiting technique that could be used for wireless communication links involves changing radio interface characteristics, such as coding and/or modulation schemes. These techniques can be undesirable in that they disrupt user traffic and may be contrary to communication regulations or standards. Changing the over-air characteristics of a wireless transmission might affect regulatory requirements, for example, in that a licensed link may not be allowed to change modulation states or the states may not be among those that are allowed by a regulatory body. In addition, link availability might also change due to changes in radio system gain caused by a change in modulation state and/or over-air bandwidth.